1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof, in which a structure and a manufacturing process thereof are simplified.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a self-light emitting display device that displays an image by using an organic light emitting diode that emits light. Light is generated by energy generated when an exciton falls from an exited state. The exciton is generated by combining electrons and holes in an organic emission layer. The organic light emitting diode (OLED) display displays an image using the generated light.
In general, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is manufactured through several photolithography processes by using eight or more masks. However, as the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display gradually becomes large and the number of masks increases, there is a problem in that a productivity of manufacturing may deteriorate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.